The present invention generally relates to a position measurement apparatus, system and method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a non-contact, no-wear monitor capable of measuring the position of translating, rotating and complex motion machine elements including, but not limited to, hydraulic cylinders, pistons and other like devices. In addition, the present invention provides a system and method for measuring machine elements using the non-contact, no-wear monitor.
It is, of course, generally known to monitor the displacement of machine elements. However, it is often difficult to determine the relative and absolute position of hydraulic cylinders, pistons and other like devices. Known monitoring systems of cylinders, pistons and other like devices utilize a sensor whereby contact is made between the monitor and the moving machine element. As a result, parts of the known monitoring systems tend to wear quickly and often require replacement. Further, as those parts wear, accuracy of measurements decreases.
In addition, displacement monitors that contact machine elements tend to interfere with the normal application of bearings and supporting machine elements. Also, typical contact measuring devices have difficulty operating in oil or oil-contaminated environments.
Furthermore, present contact and non-contact monitoring systems depend on an initial calibration in order to measure relative and absolute displacements. Also, present monitoring systems require activation with electrical power to maintain an absolute reference.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved displacement monitoring device, system and method for translating, rotating and complex motion generating elements that overcome the deficiencies of known devices, systems and methods.